Shigeo Kageyama
|-|Mob= |-|100% Mob= |-|???%= Summary Shigeo Kageyama, also known as Mob, is the protagonist of the manga/anime series Mob Psycho 100. He is an esper; a wielder of vast psychic power that he can use to interact with spirits, perform telekinesis, and various other mind-based abilities. Working under his mentor/boss Reigen at Spirits and Such Consultation, he helps deal with harmful spirits and later other espers as he struggles to achieve popularity within Salt Middle School. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | High 7-C | At least High 6-C Name: Shigeo Kageyama, Mob, White T-Poison, Psycho Helmet Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Esper, Student at Salt Middle School, Apprentice to Reigen at Spirits and Such Consultation, Body Improvement Club Member, Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-7th Division Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Manipulation (Allows him to grant it to other people and project it), Empowerment/Rage Power, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Can remove curses, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of ghosts/spirits through exorcism (Could presumably permanently exorcise Dimple if he desired, who could come back from being reduced to raw energy and lone molecules), Resistance to Spiritual Possession (All Espers naturally resist being possessed), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Has resisted and negated Dimple's powers on a number of occasions, even in his Psycho Helmet form. Reflected a mental attack back at an esper hard enough to fry his brain), Memory Manipulation (Gained back his memories with help from Dimple after Mogami removed them), and Soul Manipulation (Survived and regenerated from his spiritual self being reduced to shreds) |-|Post-7th Division Arc= All previous abilities, Plant Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can also be used to enter other people's bodies), Power Mimicry (Developed Plant Manipulation after seeing a spirit do it once, and learned Astral Projection after watching an esper doing it once) |-|100%= All previous abilities enhanced to an extreme degree, Psychic Energy Absorption and Attack Reflection (Can absorb psychic energy directly from other espers and feel their emotions as a result), Limited Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can share his emotions and memories with others by sharing his energy with them), Healing/Regeneration (High-Low) (Healed allies and himself in a large radius around him, repairing wounds such as broken arms), Smoke Manipulation (Generated a massive cloud of smoke that blocked out Toichiro's view of him) |-|???%= All previous abilities enhanced to an even greater degree, Naturally Bloodlusted, Greater Absorption (Passively draws in energy from everything around himself), Technology Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Sleep Inducement and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually sent Tsuchiya through a number of walls and one-shot someone described as stronger than her. Defeated Koyama and Terada, the latter of whom could uproot and shatter trees) | Large Building level (His aura was considered as extremely powerful by Shimazaki. Fought with, but was ultimately overpowered by Serizawa. Fodderized numerous elite members of the Seventh Division and avatars of Psycho Helmet) | Large Town level (Converted part of the energy of 100% Toichiro's explosion into producing a massive broccoli. Fought evenly with Toichiro, causing massive explosions, until Toichiro used 80% of his power. Generated a massive cloud over Spice City with 100% Sadness. Lifted and crushed dozens of buildings on Suzuki. Broke Suzuki's arm and twisted him apart with 100% Resignation) | At least Large Island level '(ONE has stated that while she defeats Mob normally, a 'serious' Mob could fight evenly with Tatsumaki. Swiftly shattered and send Black Vinegar Middle School above the clouds, splitting them apart. Him walking towards Tsubomi generated an earthquake that instantly collapsed buildings surrounding him and could be felt throughout the entire city and even in neighboring towns. Repeatedly made massive tornadoes. Easily defeats a serious Teruki, Toichiro, and 100% Ritsu) 'Speed: Subsonic (Kept track of Teruki's movements, who could move faster than the human eye could see) | At least Subsonic+ (Could react to attacks from Serizawa, a member of the Ultimate 5 who should be as fast as Shimazaki) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed two espers from 20 km away, reacted to Suzuki who was able to move faster than lightning), likely Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (His attacks were so fast that Toichiro had trouble reacting and dodging) Lifting Strength: Average Human (Even after significant training his physical strength is just average), Class 5 with powers (His psychic powers should exceed Terada, who can uproot and throw around multiple trees. Lifted a car with ease) | At least Class 25 (Should be superior to Teruki, who could lift over 10 cars into the air. Superior to an esper who can uproot several trees at once. Can upheave and shake a large portion of ground he was standing on) | Class M (Lifted and threw multiple large buildings in his fight with Suzuki. Lifted the upper half of a large tower he was on) | At least Class G (Should be exponentially more powerful than his 100% self and more powerful than Psycho Helmet, which could lift the massive Broccoli Mob had created) Striking Strength: Human Class (Even after significant training his physical strength is just average), Small Building level with powers | Large Building Class (Can enhance his physical strength with his psychic powers) | Large Town Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Small Building level (Mostly unharmed after Teru rammed him through a number of walls. Tanked two trees being shattered on top of him by Terada. Endured beatings from Tsuchiya and Koyama. Able to put up a forcefield around an entire school gym) | Large Building level (Undamaged from this explosion. Took explosions from a berserk Serizawa, and attacks from a serious Minegishi's plants) | Large Town level (Withstood being in the epicenter of this explosion. Blocked an attack from Suzuki which flattened a large number of buildings behind him. Briefly took in and redirected the energy of Toichiro's self-destruction) | At least Large Island level (Could presumably put up a fight againt Tatsumaki according to Word of God. Toichiro broke his hands trying to harm him. Absorbed a combined attack from Toichiro and Sho with no visible effort. Toichiro opted against redirecting Shigeo's energy like Mob did to stop his self-destruction) Stamina: Average Physically (Ranked on average in a race when pushing himself to the limit. Vice President of the Body Improvemny Club by the end of the manga), Superhuman with powers (Consecutively fought high-ranking members of Claw on multiple occasions before fighting Suzuki for an extended period of time, repeatedly going into 100% mode), much higher in his astral form (Took no effort in defeating all the spirits in Mogami's mental world and came back from being ripped into shreds at full power) Range: ' Dozens of meters (His powers should have a superior range to Teruki, whose whips can reach 60 meters) | Over a kilometer with psychic powers (Pulled buildings from over a kilometer beneath him), tens of kilometers with senses (Extended the range of his extrasensory perception to 20 kilometers) | Tens of kilometers (Shook the entire mental world with his power. Shook the entirety of Spice City and its neighboring cities) 'Standard Equipment: Had a packet of broccoli seeds in his pocket Intelligence: Average, although highly knowledgeable in using his esper powers. Somewhat charismatic, going as far as to convince a high-ranking member of claw to abandon his leader in the middle of a fight and causing said leader to question his own morals Weaknesses: Formerly refrained from killing or harming others with his esper abilities, especially women, although he loses this later in the series. Has to experience strong emotions to enter 100% mode and can be knocked out/incapacitated before reaching it | None notable | Can be reverted by Mob himself through him coming to terms with his alter ego, although this doesn't apply much to combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Esper Abilities:' Mob has a tremendous potential for psychic power, even among other epsers. This psychic power is the primary source for any of the other given abilities he demonstrates. However, due to self-imposed restraints, he cannot usually tap into the maximum output of his powers without being forced into a situation where he feels strong emotions, which are where his powers are derived from. These emotions filling Mob up are portrayed as a % out of 100, indicating how close he is to an explosion of power and strength from an emotion. This explosion of psychic power is referred to as 100% Mode. The emotions Mob has experienced to go into 100% Mode include anger, sadness, hostility, gratitude, rejection, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, resignation, and almost on one occasion 'killing instinct'. When Mob is under extreme stress and suddenly loses control or is knocked out, ???% Mode emerges. ???% is Mob's raw, unfiltered psychic power that he has been suppressing, and even has its own personality that antagonizes Mob when he confronts it for the first time. This is because 'Mob' is an alter ego Shigeo Kageyama created in response to rejecting his powers, with Shigeo being his unfiltered id. Currently Mob has come to terms with this half of him and has accepted it, stabilizing the transformation, although what levels of power he can access after this is unknown. 6d75efa0f2fef2ea15060a1f827bfda005c1845d_hq.gif|Telekinesis Mobenergy.gif|Psychic Energy Absorption Gratitude.gif|Psychic Energy Transfer 8hCmVr2.jpg|Astral Projection Chlorokinesis.gif|Chlorokinesis Mobradar.gif|Extrasensory Perception * Telekinesis: Mob is one of the most talented users of telekinesis in the series. He can move objects with his mind as large as buildings, restrain target and send people flying, create forcefields, gain flight, agument his physical strength and speed, and has enough fine control to reassemble objects torn into shreds. * Psychic Energy Absorption: Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. When absorbing energy that originated from other espers, he can also absorb some of their emotions. This is shown when Mob absorbed Katsuya Serizawa's attack and felt his sadness. It is even possible for the emotion that he absorbs to overwhelm him to the point that he feels that emotion at 100%, such as when he absorbed Toichiro Suzuki's attacks and entered Ecstasy 100% due to his influence. Mob has been shown to subconsciously exhibit this ability while in ???% mode, even draining energy from non-esper/spiritual sources such as the environment around him. *'Psychic Energy Transference:' Mob has the ability to energize others with his power, both espers and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. However, even a non-esper has basic abilities such as a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when he reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. He is also able to transfer his memories and emotions along with energy, as shown when Mob relayed his feelings of friendship to Katsuya Serizawa. Later on, Mob is shown using this technique without being at 100% when he recharged Sho Suzuki's energy after the latter's fight against his father. *'Astral Projection': Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. *'Chlorokinesis:' Another signature ability of Mob's, which he developed after defeating the scarecrow spirit. He can command and control plant life, even from other espers, and cause them to rapidly grow, restrain enemies, or form large fists he can attack with. In his 100% Mode, he even caused a pack of Broccoli seeds to grow into a massive towering tree that absorbed the energy Toichiro would have released from his self-destruction. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometres in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. Key: Pre-7th Division Arc | Post-7th Division Arc | 100% Mob | ???% Others Notable Victories: Tornado of Terror (One Punch Man) Tornado's Profile Tetsuo Shima (Movie) (Akira) Tetsuo's Profile (Note: High 8-C versions of each were used, Mob's 100%/???% were restricted, and speed was equalized) The Simurgh (Worm) The Simurgh's Profile Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Note: Post-7th Division Arc Mob was used, with Speed Equalized and 100%/???% restricted) Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) Shiki's Profile (Note: Base Shiki and Pre-7th Division Arc Mob were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) Saiki's Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6